


[PODFIC] Magnet for Trouble

by c_doves



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Brett, Gen, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protectiveness, Secret Identity, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/pseuds/c_doves
Summary: (podfic of prettybirdy979's fic)That Foggy has somehow got himself caught up with Daredevil really should have dawned on Brett sooner. He might not care much for the idiot but his Mom does and she'd be upset if he got hurt. But it's not like Foggy's going to listen to any warning Brett has...He's going to have to talk to Daredevil for this one. Oh boy.





	[PODFIC] Magnet for Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magnet for Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627563) by [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979). 



 

My podfics wouldn't exist without the amazing stories of talented writers.  
In this case, prettybirdy979. Please consider giving her feedback on the [original story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627563).

 

Podfic of **Magnet for Trouble**  
Fandom: Daredevil  
MP3 on [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10d57YXqZxAWkQo1QY5MiE6euumxDSv5s)  
File size: 9.7mb  
Time: 9min

 

This podfic is a reading of [Magnet for Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627563)  
by [prettybirdy797](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/works), who is also on [tumblr](http://prettybirdy979.tumblr.com/).

 

 

 


End file.
